


Child Prodigy

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Prompt Fics [15]
Category: Matilda (1996), Matilda - Roald Dahl
Genre: Books, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Gift Fic, Gift Work, Inspiration, Inspired by Novel, Inspired by a Movie, Kid Fic, One Word Prompt Meme, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Reading, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-20
Updated: 2011-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. Matilda knows she's a very smart kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Child Prodigy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there! :) Here's a new oneshot I cooked up based on the 1996 film Matilda (which is based on the book by Roald Dahl). Roald himself would've loved the film itself had he not died in 1990.
> 
> Disclaimer: The geniuses at TriStar Pictures own the film Matilda. I own the songfics, oneshots, stories and poems I cook up from time to time.

Child Prodigy

Matilda’s POV

Call me Matilda. Because, after all, that is my name, and personally I like it. (I know, I know — I’m kind of quoting a line from the book Moby Dick by Herman Melville there, except I changed it a little.) Anyway, I have a really cool secret. I know about a lot of things. Mostly because I read a lot of books. I started reading when I was three years old. I sort of taught myself how to do it because my own parents didn’t. All they wanted to do was watch TV and, in my dad’s case, cheat people who are too trusting while running a business that sells used cars for unfair prices. (Of course, I know that my father’s business is illegal. People need good cars, in my opinion.)

But I digress.

I love to read, and for a while now, I’ve been reading books on everything there is in the world. Holidays such as Christmas (when there are colors of red and green, and presents are being exchanged) and Halloween (when you can dress up in a costume and be anyone or anything you want to be, and getting candy), colors (such as red, blue and purple), fairy tales (such as tales about princesses with hair long enough to climb, talking dragons, and clever youngest sons), fantasy stories (especially about girls who discover they have magical powers and use them to do good things), poems (“Hope Is the Thing with Feathers” by Emily Dickinson for one) and all kinds of stuff (especially a Constitutional law book).

Books can take people anywhere, and a person can feel as though they’re the main characters and go on trips as well. (Only you don’t have to go through all the trouble of packing your bags when you read a book because you go to the book’s setting in your mind. Pretty neat, in my view.)

Anyway, books are so neat — far-off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, a prince in disguise (as Belle from **Beauty and the Beast** would say, and I should know, as I’ve seen that film, and I can identify with her on that statement as well).

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, of course. :)


End file.
